


Dear, Just Love Me Like You Do

by patchworkangel



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, also fyi shyan isn't really explored here, asking people if they've met mr ryan underhill bergara, hashtag playing by ear af, here it is guys and i'mma be honest i'm flying blind, it's more that they're lowkey the golden couple of buzzfeed and everyone is like, meanwhile shane is running around with a bowl of popcorn over his head, the cutest hobbit around, why can't we be like shyan bae why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkangel/pseuds/patchworkangel
Summary: Keith took a deep breath. "Ned, I..."Ned wasted no time walking up to him and wrapping the taller man in a hug. Keith returned it immediately, burying his nose in the smaller man's hair."I love you, Ned.""I know, Keith. I love you too. But something has been bothering you lately, babe, and I need you to talk to me if we want to work it out. Please?"------or, Keith and Ned work through some issues in their relationship.Eugene and Zach, unknowingly, don't make it any easier for them.Probably because of the issues they have in their own relationship.Honestly, Katie doesn't get paid enough for this.





	Dear, Just Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is: the ever ELUSIVE follow-up to You Know I Love You, Right? as well as the somewhat companion to Netflix and Chill (and some spilled popcorn).
> 
> Timeline-wise, this would be set a few days after YKILYR, and will feature both Neith and Zagene colliding (i.e. finding out about each other), with plenty of angst and fluff between both couples along the way. 
> 
> Will try to keep it as few chapters as possible (mostly because I can't be trusted) but we'll see where things take us.
> 
> Also may have mentions of Shyan and Standrew here and there, because in this world, those two are highkey the extremes of each end of the friends-to-lovers spectrum. It'll make sense, I promise.
> 
> Anyway, enough talking. Time for shipping.
> 
> ONWARDS!  
> 

“The lighting is off.”

“No, Eugene, the lighting is fine. Leave the lighting alone.”

“Keith, I’m telling you, the lighting is off. Look, it’s making the shot all washed out. FIX IT.”

“DAMMIT Eugene, I’ve adjusted it A HUNDRED TIMES already! IT'S. FINE.”

Silence fell on the set as everyone paused to eye the staredown between one Eugene Lee Yang and one Keith Habersberger. Eugene was standing over by the cameras, fingers digging into his hips and mouth pressed into a thin line as he eyed Keith with frustration. Keith on the other hand, had been sitting with Katie and Ned at the props and products table across the floor, going over the things they were supposed to try for their latest Try Guys video; that is until Eugene's demanding voice made something inside him SNAP! and now he was standing at full height, looking for all the world as if he was ready to throwdown with the Asian man across the floor.

Ned quickly got out of his seat to ease Keith into backing down, hands planted squarely but gently on his chest to stop him from advancing.

"Hey, c'mon..." he spoke softly, "calm down, buddy. Keith, just calm down..." Ned swallowed nervously, knowing that while Keith wasn't the most aggressive or confrontational of people, he could still be forceful and headstrong if pushed. _Hell, anyone would be_. But then again, not everyone was 6' 3" and thus intimidating by design, especially when they're standing rigid and throwing death glares at whoever crossed them.

 _“Keith...."_ Ned tried again.

“What the FUCK just RAN UP YOUR ASS?!” Eugene’s voice suddenly sounded a lot closer than before, sending Ned into a panic as Keith started stepping forward again.

“KEITH, WAIT- ! NO!” 

“Eugene- wait! EUGENE! Eugene… hey, calm down. There's no need for this, okay." Ned glanced back to see Zach intercepting Eugene in much the same way he was doing to Keith. Ned breathed a sigh of relief.

"Listen, I’ll go fix the lighting, ok. Go back there and let me know when we’ve got it looking right. Come on, Gene, there’s no need for confrontation this late in the day, ok? Right, Ned?” 

“That’s right, Zach. Come on, Keith, let’s get back to Katie, alright… C'mon.” 

Thankfully, without anymore coaxing, Keith's temper simmered down and the bigger man let Ned lead him back to his seat. Ned gave Zach a grateful thumbs up in his general direction, before turning all his attention back to the man in front of him. 

Somewhere behind him, Eugene's grumblings grew softer and softer until it faded away into nothing - Zach obviously having talked him down from his outburst as always. Not for the first time Ned found himself grateful for the fact that, despite their frequent disagreements and constant teasing - Zach was still the perfect buffer between the temperamental Eugene and whatever mood he could go into at the drop of a dime. 

_Zach was a good man_ , he thought, _and Eugene was lucky to have at least one friend like that in their office_.

Keith groaned as he sank into his chair, burying his face in his hands. "...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Ned crouched down to be at eye level with him, one hand rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder. "It's been a long day and you're tired. Eugene just caught you at a bad time, is all." Keith scoffed in reply, face still hidden behind his hands.

Ned opened his mouth to say something else, but was stopped when Katie gave him a look from the other side of the table. With pursed lips she gestured towards the crowded set, then gestured at Keith. Ned raised his eyebrows in a silent question - to which Katie rolled her eyes and stepped around the table to let the other producer on duty know that everyone was gonna take five while they sorted out the test products detail. 

She then turned back to Ned and mouthed - with much the same authority - ' _TALK. TO. HIM._ '

Ned caught on to her meaning and nodded slowly. Squeezing his hand around Keith's shoulder, he leaned in to whisper.

"Come on, let's take a break. Katie can handle things for ten minutes."

Keith looked up at Ned right then, eyes red-rimmed and tired.

"Okay."

Ned smiled. "Okay... Let's go to the back room, alright?" 

Keith nodded in answer, standing up slowly while putting his glasses back on, one hand reaching up to briefly grasp Ned's hand on his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, Ned noticed Katie watching the exchange with sympathy, as if understanding the minute details of these hidden interactions between he and Keith. 

Ned mouthed ' _Thank you_ ' at her before following Keith to the studio's back room, a safe distance between he and the other man for as long as they were in the view of people who didn't know what they really were to each other.

 _Who they really were to each other_.

Ned sighed. It wasn't easy. Even if they had Katie on their side, it was still hard most times. _But Keith was worth it_ , Ned thought to himself, _and he hoped he was worth it too_.

Stepping into the back room (that was really just a waiting room that never quite panned out) Ned locked the door before turning around and studying his boyfriend.

Keith took a deep breath. "Ned, I..."

Ned wasted no time walking up to him and wrapping the taller man in a hug. Keith returned it immediately, burying his nose in the smaller man's hair.

"I love you, Ned."

"I know, Keith. I love you too. But something has been bothering you lately, babe, and I need you to talk to me if we want to work it out. Please?"

Keith's response was to pull Ned in closer, reveling in the warmth his boyfriend gave him. In the back of his mind, he knew Ned was right. He needed to talk about what had been bothering him; what had been keeping him up at night for the last couple of weeks. But another part of him insisted that he wasn't ready - that he didn't want to risk losing what he and his boyfriend had. Even if he logically knew Ned would never leave him over some silly insecurities, he still held back - telling himself if he ignored it long enough, things would go back to normal. 

Or so he hoped.

Sensing Keith's hesitation, Ned turned in his arms to look up at his sullen face. Freeing one hand, he reached up and pulled his lover into a kiss, thumb caressing his jawline while his fingers played with the ends of his hair. Keith returned the kiss with almost shy reverence at first, as if they haven't ever done more than just make out plenty of times before. Eventually the kiss turned deeper though, Keith's large hands burying themselves in Ned's hair, holding him close, even as Ned's own hands held fistfuls of Keith's shirt in between his fingers as he stood almost on tiptoes to get as close as he could to the man he was in love with.

With a sharp intake of breath, Ned pulled back, his forehead resting against Keith's - breathing hard, heavy and fast. They were very much turned on, and very much longing for more. But Ned, ever the level-headed one between them, stopped them before going too far. 

"Hey..." he swallowed, "...we still need to talk..." he spoke, softly but firmly. Keith nodded in understanding, gently kissing Ned's forehead one last time, then taking Ned's hand and ushering themselves to the lone couch in the whole room. 

Once seated, Ned caressed Keith's face - quietly reassuring him while wiping away stray tears that had gathered on his lashes.

"Talk to me?"

Keith took a deep breath. "Okay."


End file.
